WWE and TNA, unite
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Mick Foley is now in charge of TNA, and wants to link it up with WWE. Will friendship, love, hate or a little of all three brew as WWE and TNA become one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**This is my first WWE and TNA story, so if you like it or I got the facts wrong, please tell me so I can make the story better.**

**Summary: Mick Foley is now in charge of TNA, and wants to link it up with WWE. Will friendship, love, hate or a little of all three brew as WWE and TNA become one.**

**Chapter 1: Mick gives the news**

Mick Foley, now General Manager of TNA, felt like something was missing in the roster.

Since Mick had been used to the WWE roster and people, he thought it would be great to link Total Non-stop Action with World Wrestling Entertainment.

Mick drove down to the IMPACT! Zone to tell the roster of the news.

Inside the arena was the whole TNA roster, including The Motor city Machine Guns, Awesome Kong, "The Samoan Submission machine" Samoa Joe, The "Olympic gold Medallist" Kurt Angle, Booker T, Rhino, Beer Money inc., "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles and "The instant Classic" Christian Cage.

Mick walked in and was greeted by "The King of the Mountain" Jeff Jarrett.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Jeff asked Mick.

"Yeah, TNA can prove themselves against WWE, and we'll get more fans" Mick explained.

"Okay, Everyone, listen up" Jeff yelled, and the TNA roster turned their attention to Jeff and Mick.

"Right, now, I have mad a decision that TNA will officially join with WWE next week" Mick smiled, but most of the roster was not happy.

"We built this business, and now we have to leave it to join a bigger business" Chris Sabin yelled.

"You think you can get rid of this business, well, you can't" "The Icon" Sting screamed.

'We will never leave" Alex Shelley agreed.

"Now, now, I didn't say we would leave" Mick said.

"Then what did you say" Booker T asked.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should make TNA a roster in WWE, so we can compete against ECW, RAW and Smackdown and we can travel with them as well" Mick sighed.

"Plus, we'll get better pay and we don't have to compete against the same superstars all the time" Jeff added.

'And I always wanted to see the divas there" AJ said.

"Yeah, there's some real competition over there" Kurt Angle said.

"So, should we join with WWE" Mick asked the TNA roster.

"Only if our brand keeps the 6 sided ring" Samoa Joe said.

'Done" Mick agreed.

"And we can compete with the other brands as well" Christian said.

"Okay, I'll inform Mr McMahon and we'll travel to London so we can meet with our new colleagues' Mick smiled, grabbing his phone and arranging the flights.

**5 hours later, at the RAW building.**

The TNA roster arrived at the place RAW was being held, and was greeted by the WWE roster.

AJ Styles was the first to notice a diva, he looked over to were a brunette was talking to Taylor Wilde, and he just stood there motionless.

"AJ" Christian called, but he didn't respond.

"Wow" AJ sighed.

"Oh, hey, you, who's that" Christian asked a Jamaican superstar who was Kofi Kingston.

'Ah, that's Mickie James, 4 time women's champion, and currently helping Jamie Noble" Kofi replied.

"Cool, it seems AJ is in love with her" Christian laughed.

"Okay, Hey, Mickie" Kofi called.

Mickie James looked and walked over to Kofi.

"This is AJ, would you mind showing him the locker room" Kofi asked.

"Not at all, come on" Mickie answered, grabbing a love struck AJ and pulling him away.

"Man, too bad his she's on another roster, not like mine" Rhino laughed, with his arm around ODB.

"Yeah, let's hope it's a happily ever after" Christian laughed.

Another person to make a friend was Samoa Joe, who was talking to Batista.

"So, you are basically the biggest powerhouse on TNA" Batista asked.

"Yeah, most others are showmen and high fliers" Joe said.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of powerhouses here, so you have some competition for once" Batista laughed.

"Well, now that Sting is back on WWE, you have some competition" Samoa Joe said.

'Sting is here" Batista asked.

'Yeah, he took the TNA heavyweight title away from me at Bound For Glory" Joe sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get it back" Batista smiled.

After the greetings, the roster went inside to the arena to check it out.

**Okay, not a good chapter, but still, I'm getting better. R&R.**

_Next chapter, the superstars show the TNA roster the locker and ring, and they prepare for their first live WWE broadcast_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE and Jeff Jarret owns TNA, not me**

**I'm back, and hopefully, better than ever. Also, sorry about not updating, my computer kept crashing just as I finished, but no more of that, now, it's time to continue**

**Chapter 2: New Roster, New Rivals**

The TNA superstars walked into their new arena, and were amazed at the size and capacity of it.

"It's massive" Abyss said in awe.

"I've never seen any arena like this" Don West replied.

"Welcome to your new arena" John Cena smiled.

Jeff Jarret walked through the building, and was confronted by Mr McMahon.

"Tonight, TNA makes it's debut as a WWE Brand, and we are going to have your superstars up against ours" Vince beamed.

"Ok, I'll address the boys" Double J replied, and moved to the locker room.

"alright boys, it's nearly time, let's show them what we got" Jeff said, and got a massive cheer from the roster.

"First off, Awesome Kong and Taylor Wilde Team with Mickie James and Kelly Kelly against Angelina, Velvet Maryse and Beth Phoenix" JJ said.

The Beautiful people grinned and Awesome Kong stared at Beth Phoenix.

"Then, Suicide, Shane Sewell, Abyss and the Motor City Machine Guns will face off against Bashir, No Limit and Matt Morgan" Jeff beamed.

Suicide nodded at his partners, Abyss and Shane Sewell clasped hands and Matt Morgan laughed.

"Then, LAX and Eric will take on Cryme Time and CM Punk" JJ said.

LAX grinned at each other and Eric just stood there

Following that, we have our Tag team match, with Beer Money vs. Team 3D vs. Miz and Morrison vs. Carlito and Primo" Mick added

Team 3D gave a war cry, which ended with Dvon's favorite line, "Oh my brother, Testify", while Beer Money nodded to each other.

"Finally, Samoa Joe, AJ Styles and Rhino shall battle 3 of the top WWE superstars, Triple H, The Undertaker and John Cena" Jeff finished.

"Hold on, I think it's missing something" Kurt sneered.

"Yeah, it's missing us, the Main Event Mafia" Kevin yelled.

"Fine, you four can battle Sting and three partners of his choice" Mick replied.

"Okay, I choose Edge, Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho" Sting said.

"Good, we have our match card, now, everyone get ready" JJ boomed and, accompanied by Vince and Mick, entered his new office.

The rest of the roster and the remaining superstars walked into their locker room to get ready.

AJ Styles was in the locker room, when he ran into an old friend.

"AJ" a voice called out to the Phenomenal One.

"Jeff Hardy, man I haven't seen you in ages" AJ said to his old rival.

"Yeah, well they let me back in, and I couldn't say no to the offer" Jeff laughed.

"Well, I can't argue with that" AJ replied.

While AJ was talking to Jeff, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Melina were talking to Taylor Wilde and Christy Hemme.

"Do you think Beth Phoenix would be able to lift Awesome Kong" Taylor asked.

"Doubt it, she is massive" Melina replied.

"Yeah, she would weigh a ton, what do you reckon she ways Micke" Christy asked, but Mickie was staring into space, and that space happened to e in AJ Styles' direction.

"Mickie" Melina yelled, and she was broken out of the trance.

"Who you daydreaming about" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nobody" Mickie sighed.

"Then come on, It's about to start" Christy yelled, dragging the divas away.

5 minutes later, the TNA theme started.

_This is my destiny_

_It is the Truth I see_

_In this world I'll find_

_A way to cross the line_

Fans all around the arena cheered as the cameras went round the arena.

"Welcome everyone, to TNA impact, and it is our WWE debut" JB Jeremy Borash commentated.

"Yes Jeremy, we have full lineup, including a massive 10 man tag, and three TNA greats vs Three WWE greats" Don west continued.

"Yes, we have a massive night, fans will get to see Abyss, the Motor city Machine Guns, Suicide and Shane Sewell team up in a ten man tag against No Limit, Matt Morgan and "Sheik" Abdul Bashir" Jeremy Borash explained.

"And then, Samoa Joe, Rhino and AJ Styles team up against HHH, The Phenom and John Cena, I can't wait" Don west grinned.

Stay with us though, as a eight woman tag is up next with Taylor Wilde, Awesome Kong, Mickie James and Kelly Kelly against The Beautiful people, Maryse and Beth Phoenix accompanied by Madison Rayne and Roza Menzez, stay tuned."

**What do you think, am I better or worse, R&R and tell me please**

**Next Chapter: The first two matches will be seen, and Christain will appear once again on TNA.**


End file.
